


what we're made of.

by peachcreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcreams/pseuds/peachcreams
Summary: “You’re staring at me, something on my face?”“You’re just pretty.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	what we're made of.

**Author's Note:**

> a repost of a work I deleted before. so if you recognize it, that was me.

Hinata likes to sleep on the left side of the bed, near the wall. Kenma doesn’t mind, her bed was too big for her anyway, and Hinata needs the space. It was a personal thing, Hinata told her when they were cuddling once, as she climbed over Kenma and tucked herself away. 

Hinata is asleep now, after not going home last night. She had definitely drunk as much as she ate last night, Kenma thinks, remembering all the karaage pieces Hinata stuffed into her mouth, the beer she drank as well. By the end of the night, she had attached herself to Kenma, declaring herself to be Kenma’s and said she wasn’t going home. Not that Kenma would let Hinata, acting like she was. She doesn’t mind having Hinata over, ever, she’s told her before. 

But Hinata will probably be hungover when she wakes up, so Kenma gets up, slowly taking Hinata’s arm off her waist, and Hinata grumbles a bit. “Kenma…” she whispers.

“I’ll be right back,” Kenma eases her, and Hinata blinks a bit before shutting her eyes again and laying back.

In the kitchen, Kenma stares getting breakfast ready, turning on the gas stove, and breaking an egg into the pan. She turns on the coffee maker, and kicks close the fridge with her left foot, slipper sliding off slightly.

She’s humming a theme from a video game as she stares at the egg that sizzles on the pan, when she feels arms wrap around her slowly, chin tucking into her shoulder. Kenma lets out a deep breath, and Hinata chuckles as she rubs her cheeks into Kenma’s neck. “Smells good.”

“You say that about anything I cook.”

“It’s true,” she’s loud, even in the morning. “Everything you make always tastes  _ so  _ good.”

Kenma gives an amused hum, as Hinata starts to rock back and forth with Kenma in her arms. There’s silence again before Hinata speaks again. “You didn’t come back to bed.”

“I’m making you hungover breakfast.”

“That’s so sweet, Kenma! Though, I don’t feel that bad right now.” 

Kenma shrugs. “Then I guess I’ll eat it.”

“Hey, I didn’t say I felt completely fine! I’ll still eat!!”

Kenma can’t stop the smile that builds on her face. Hinata must see it, because she giggles into Kenma’s neck, before biting it softly and kissing it after.

Hinata wanders off to go sit at the table when the egg is done, and Kenma sets it up on the plate, carrying it over to Hinata before going back to the kitchen to grab two mugs. She pours coffee into mugs and places them on the table, Hinata already digging in. 

Kenma watches her, chin in her palm, as Hinata just eats, saying something about it tasting amazing. Kenma thinks she loves Hinata, even with the food all over her face. It’s a sudden realization, but it means quite a bit to her. For example, if she told Kuroo, he would tease her until she couldn’t breathe, boasting about being right about their relationship, that they were  _ dating.  _ But they weren’t, not really. 

“Kenma, you’re zoning out,” Hinata speaks up, drinking some coffee from her mug before murmuring about it being hot. “Are you okay?” She sticks her tongue out, fanning it, and Kenma can’t help but think she’s cute. 

“I’m fine, I’m just thinking about something.”

“Oo,” Hinata gapes. “About what?”

_ You. _

_ “ _ Something. I won’t tell you.”

“Aww, Kenma.”

++

Hinata takes Kenma out shopping. Hinata’s dressed in simple jeans and graphic t-shirt combo, but something about it makes Kenma’s heart skip a beat.

“Kenma, do you need milk?”

Kenma stares at Hinata’s arm, where some hair sticks up and watched the way it moves, the way the muscles flex and can feel herself getting distracted.

“Huh?” 

“Milk,” Hinata turns to look at her, smiling. “Do you need it?”

She didn’t, but if Hinata was asking, then that means  _ she  _ needs it since she’s staying over again. So Kenma nods and Hinata puts it in the cart before leaning on it, grinning up at Kenma. 

“You’re staring at me, something on my face?”

“You’re just pretty.”

Hinata laughs at that, leaning off the cart before she starts stretching. She has a happy trail of hair growing on her stomach, and Kenma wants to hug her, wants to feel her. Hinata is perfect for her, in every single way.

++

“Kenma,” Hinata calls from the bedroom. Kenma looks up and to the side of her video game, and waits until Hinata speaks again. “Come here.”

So Kenma goes. She paused her game first, of course, before walking to the bedroom. There, Hinata sits with her legs in front of her, laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“What’s up?”

Hinata sits up quickly, before reaching a hand out to Kenma and pulling. Kenma falls on the bed and Hinata laughs, before crawling over her and sitting on her lap. Hinata leans forward, placing her hands on both sides of Kenma’s head.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kenma feels her neck heat up, and she blinks before she nods. Hinata smiles before leaning down, pressing her lips onto Kenma’s, and Kenma gasps. It’s hot, Kenma thinks as Hinata placed both palms on Kenma’s cheeks, pulling her in, pulling her close. “ _ Kenma _ ,” Hinata whispers, before giggling and kissing her again. 

Kenma might die.

Hinata leans back and peels her graphic t-shirt off, and stares down at Kenma before smiling.

Kenma really might die.

“I’m nervous you won’t like me.”

Like her? “I love you,” Kenma blurts out as her neck burns from heat, and Hinata blinks down at her in surprise before she lets out a single laugh. Hinata’s cheeks are bright pink now, and Kenma fights down a smile. See, she can make Hinata flustered as well.

Hinata reaches down and grabs Kenma’s hand, before reaching up and placing the same hand on her chest. It’s soft, full of heat, and Kenma swallows. “Can you feel my heart beating right now?”

Focus, Kenma thinks, her face now red. Hinata’s just more good at this sort of thing, getting Kenma excited. “Yeah,” Kenma swallows. “Yeah, I can.”

“Are you just as nervous as me?”

Yeah, yeah she was. 

Then Hinata unhooks her bra, and Kenma just about passes out. “Her,” Hinata laughs. “Don’t look away, I’m trying to be...sexy” Hinata whispers the word sexy like it’s a secret, and Kenma would laugh if her own heart wasn’t booming inside of her chest.

“You,” Kenma tries again. “You are sexy. I’m just nervous.”

“Would it help if I kissed you?”

Kenma thinks about it, for just a second, and then nods.

Hinata pulls Kenma up and places her palms on the side of Kenma’s face again, kissing her. It’s slow, but then Kenma sighs, Hinata’s fingers going to her own shirt. Before she knows it, Hinata is pulling up, up, up, and Kenma’s just in her bra and jeans, Hinata shirtless. 

“Is this okay,” Hinata whispers, afraid for a moment. Kenma nods.

They stare at each other for a bit, before Hinata smiles, giggling. “I want to lead you, Kenma. Can I?”

Kenma actually, might really, truly, die.

++

A text. 

_ What’s for Dinner? :3 _

Ah, Hinata must be coming over again.

“You should tell Chibi-chan to come to live with you,” Kuroo says from across the table as he sees Kenma smile, dumbly.

She has thought about it but wondered if Hinata would agree. Maybe, just maybe.

_ Rice and Fish, if you want _ .

_ sounds good! see you at 7?? ^_^ _

_ :) _

“I think I love her, Kuroo.”

She glances down at the table, placing her phone on the table, before looking up at Kuroo. Kuroo is smiling at her like he knows it all.

“I feel like I should be paid,” he jokes. She glares at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i love comments, so please leave some.


End file.
